


Passenger Switch

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU of season 8 finale, F/F, F/M, maybe Jolex later, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: April gets on the plane to Boise and so does Alex. Arizona is reprimanded for being mad at Alex for deciding to go to John Hopkins Jackson still has no clue what's going on between him and April. Meredith is mad at Derek about Boston Lexie and Mark are clueless and a plane goes down. Will anything be different with a slight Passenger Switch? Merder Japril AK2 Friendship Calzona ect





	1. A plane ride

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“You know what Derek fine do what ever the hell you want but I’m not going to Boise, I’m staying here with my daughter.” Meredith shouted storming away.

Derek sighed and shook his head. “Did Dr Grey just say she wasn’t going to Boise?” Owen walked up behind Derek who turned towards him.

“Yes.” He sighed. “We’re fighting over if we’re going to Boston or not. I was offered head of Neuro at Harvard, I want to go she wants to stay. So now she says she’s staying with Zola instead of going to Boise.”

Owen’s lips compressed in displeasure. As his mind whirled, he could be losing his head of Neuro and a great General surgeon. He said and looked down at the paper in his hands. “Okay then I can send Dr. Kepner in her place.”

“Fine okay.” Derek said trying to figure out what he’ll say to Meredith when he sees her again.

“Kepner we’re sending you to Boise with the team for the conjoined twins case.” Owen said coming into the ER and seeing his prodigy going through the charts.

“What I thought that procedure already had all the doctors it needed on it? Plus I told Meredith and Derek I’d watch Zola.”

“Well Meredith is staying here now so she’ll have Zola, you’re going in her place.”

“Oh, um okay.” April tried to figure out the how’s and why’s of this situation but she didn’t think about it too hard, she was being given a chance to scrub in on a major surgery, she had passed her boards and she was still deciding what Fellowship to take.

“Ten PM Tonight Kepner.”

“I’m sorry what?” she shook herself out of her thoughts

“you need to be in the lobby by ten PM tonight along with Shepherd, Grey, Sloan, Karev and Yang.”

“Oh right okay.” She said signing off on a chart.  Her mind was whirling with what happened at boards she’d slept with Jackson Avery. She’d slept with Jackson she’d broken her vow to Jesus and yet the world hadn’t came crashing down. She was actually getting a chance to go on a life altering surgery.

“So I heard you’re coming with us.” Alex said standing by April later that night as they zipped up their Seattle Grace Mercy West wind breakers.

“Yes Meredith decided to stay with Zola.” Derek said coming up behind them.

“And you’re not going.” Arizona tried to pull the chart out of Alex’s hand.

“What the hell are you talking about of course I am.” Alex pulled back against her.

“No you’re not because according to my sources we’re not good enough for you maybe John Hopkins will let you scrub in on a surgery like this.” She sneered.

“Dr Robbins you are staying we are not punishing residents for trying to better themselves. I heard how you tried to tank Dr. Karev’s chances at fellowships so he will be going to Boise like planned and you and me will be having a long talk Dr. Robbins.”

“Well I never.” Arizona sputtered.

“Is everyone ready?” Owen asked, as he looked around at the six doctors he was sending to Iowa.

“Yes.” They echoed back.

“Okay good then there is a shuttle outside ready to take you the air strip. I know you’ll make Seattle Grace Mercy West proud. You six always have.” He smiled at them.

They all boarded the shuttle and April slipped in next to the window with Alex sitting beside her. “I can’t believe she was going to try and kick me off the case.” He grumbled.

April chuckled. “Yeah well I guess you could take it as a compliment that she didn’t want to lose you.”

“Some compliment she tried to tank my career.”

“That is sadly true.” April agreed.

“I think I’ll go to Mayo.” Cristina could be heard saying Just as they were about to pull out the doors opened and Meredith walked on.

“What are you doing here?”  Derek looked up at his wife.

“I decided I was coming too. I’m not missing this surgery just because you’re an ass.” Meredith snapped.

“Wait so does that mean I should get off.” April asked standing up to get off the shuttle.

“No April I already talked to Owen he agreed I could use more help so you’re staying.” Meredith told the other woman.

“What about Zola?” Derek asked.

“Callie and Arizona have her.”

“Okay.” Derek settled back into his seat and Meredith sat down next to Cristina.

Meredith thought of how she had ended up on the shuttle.

_She was throwing her things in the bag when she had another thought why should she allow Derek to mess with her Medical career over this. She wondered if they had even left she walked out of the resident locker room and spotted Owen._

_“Chief Hunt have they left yet?”_

_“No they just got on the shuttle why?”_

_“Is it okay if I still go with them, I think Dr. Kepner should stay also we’ll need as many surgeons as we can get.”_

_“Okay you better run to catch that shuttle.”_

_“Thank you.” She started to walk fast when she saw Callie. “Callie I am going to Boise and so is April who was supposed to watch Zola can you and Arizona take her?”_

_“Oh um yeah sure she’s in the daycare right.”_

_“Yes.” Meredith nodded getting to the doors._

_“Okay I’ll pick her up at the end of the day.”  Meredith then made her way to the shuttle._

She came out of her memories and looked over at Cristina. “That was a bold move.” Cristina raised her eyebrow looking at her person.

“Yeah.” Meredith sighed. “I almost didn’t make it then you know I’d be kicking myself.

“Oh that is true and I’d probably kick you when I came back.” Cristina shook her head.

“I would pay to see that.” Alex cut in.

“Oh that reminds me Mer you missed it Robbins went off on Karev and tried to pull him from the case and now she’s in trouble with Owen.”

“Man I miss all the good drama.” Meredith playfully whined. “So John Hopkins for sure then?” she asked Alex.

“I don’t know I Love it here in Seattle but I think I should spread my wings.

“And no one turns down John Hopkins.” Cristina put in.

“I’m leaning towards mount Sinai.” April put in.

“Good program there. That’s where me and Mark worked before we came  to Seattle.

“yeah that’s where we met Richard.” Mark said.

“Wait so if you and Meredith leave for Boston whose going to teach me next year.” Lexi said. She’ d been very quiet since they’d all arrived to take the shuttle.

“I’m sure Hunt will get in a new Head of Neuro.”

“Better not be shadow Shepherd.” Lexie grumbled.

“We really need to stop calling him that.” Meredith giggled. “And Lexie we are not leaving.”

“Yes we are.” Derek cut in.

“I hope they don’t do this on the plan and all through surgery.” April said to Alex causing him to crack a smile.  Soon they made it to the air strip and boarded the airplane.  

Meanwhile back at the hospital Richard flagged down Jackson. “Dr. Avery a moment please.”

“Yes sir what can I do for you?”

“Usually I do a resident dinner for the fifth years after the board exams but because everyone who is in your group is currently on a plane to Boise I’d like to postpone the dinner.”

 “Of course no problem.” Jackson said. Not that he really wanted to go to dinner with the man who was sleeping with his mother. No he’d rather just run off to Tulane and not look back but he was still here for a few more weeks working off his contract.  He also tried to think about what his time with April at Boards meant for him, for her. He wanted to ask her but she was on a plane to Iowa and when he tried to talk to her earlier she’d blown him off.

_“April can we talk?”_

_“What sorry Jackson no time have to get ready to get on a plane.”_

_“A plane where are you going?” he asked bewildered._

_“Oh hunt asked me to go to Boise with the group on the twin case.”_

_“Oh um I wanted to talk about San Francisco.”_

_April sighed. “And we will but this is big Jackson so sorry can’t now.” And before he could say more she was gone._

He shook himself out of his memory just in time to hear Webber saying something.

“Great I’ll set something up for after the others get back from Boise, so your mother tells me that you’ll going to Tulane great plastic’s program there.”

“Yes there is sir.” Jackson agreed.

“Well uh I….” Richard said looking at the younger man not sure what to say but knowing that the air around them was tense.

“I have a case to get to.” Jackson said letting him off.

“Oh yes of course.” Richard breathed a sigh of relief as they went their separate ways.

In another part of the hospital Chief Owen Hunt was reading Arizona Robbins the riot act. “I should fire you I really should.” He slammed his hand on the table looking up at the blond pediatric surgeon.

“Sir… I.”

“No do not speak.” He held up his hand glaring at her. “You acted in a very selfish immature way. You tried to tank a very promising residents future for your own selfish reasons.”

“Because I think he’s the best and I only want to teach the best and this hospital deserves the best.” Arizona shot back.

“I thought I told you not to speak.” Hunt glared back.  “Have you ever thought that maybe you’re not the best. That maybe he deserves to stretch his wings and make his own decisions.”

“Wow okay that one hurt.” Arizona said a tear at the corner of her eye.

“Well think about it. I don’t want to lose any of them but they get to make their own decisions without us standing in their way.” Owen stared her down for a few more moments.

“You are suspended for three days you may go Dr. Robbins.”

Arizona just stared at him before standing up on shaking legs. “Yes sir.” She walked out dashing the tears from her cheeks.

“Hey how bad is it?” Callie said from where she’d been standing against the opposite wall.

“He suspended me for three days and he really yelled at me asked what made me think I was the best. It was harsh.”

“Sorry babe.” Callie kissed her by the way we are baby sitting Zola for Derek and Meredith.”

“Why?”

“Meredith decided at the last moment to go to Boise so I said I’d watch Zola.”

“oh.” Arizona said softly. “Well Sofia will enjoy having a playmate.”

“yes.” Callie agreed.

Up in the air the seven traveling doctors were trying to get some sleep before they reached the Boise airport. Well most of them were asleep. Lexie was in the back of the plane reading a medical journal and Meredith was glaring at Derek well she pretended to be asleep.

“Stop glaring at Derek and actually sleep.” Cristina mumbled. “This is going to be a long surgery and we’re going straight to the OR when we get there.”

“I know but I just.. ugg he drives me crazy.”

“He’s been doing that since your first day as an intern so nothing new there.” Cristina pointed out.

“Still.” Meredith grumbled.

“Some of us are trying to sleep.” Alex snapped.

“Well then sleep.” Meredith looked over the seat her friend behind her.

“I can’t you two keep yammering.”

“Great now you woke me up.” April huffed sitting up and throwing her pillow at Alex.

“Hey.” He protested.

“Seriously you’re all children.” Mark looked at them from where he was leaning against the window.

“Says the man who caused a nurses boycott.” Meredith sneered.

“Hey that was years ago low blow Grey.”

“Well I guess I’m not getting any sleep.” Derek sighed sitting up.

“This is all your fault.” Cristina pointed to him.

“Me how?”

“If you weren’t trying to push Meredith to move she would be asleep right now if she was asleep we’d all be asleep well except for Lexipedia back there but I swear that girl’s a freak of nature.”

“Hey.” Lexie protested. “For your information I’m reading up on this surgery in a journal and the case file and believe me you’ll all be thanking me when we get in to the surgery and forget something and my memory saves your asses.”

“Sadly that is true.” Alex sighed moving trying to get the kinks out of his back. Just then they plane shook.

“What was that?” April said.

“just some turbulence.” Derek assured her. Except it wasn’t just turbulence. One moment everything was fine and then next thing they knew a loud boom was heard and the whole plane shook and they went spiraling out of the sky.

Everything was black. No one knew what had happened they landed who was alive who was dead where were they and would they ever make it home. None of the seven of them could answer those questions.  Seven people had went up in a plane and now it had crashed.

A/N so this will mostly focus on Japril but the other couples Calzona, Merder, Crowen   slexie probably  Jolex will also feature heavily with a strong Alex/April friendship this is the story of how things would have changed if April had passed her boards and her and Alex had also been on the plane instead of Arizona.


	2. Falling out of the sky

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

April sat up. She could feel blood running down her face. Where were they? Where was everyone else?” she remembered the turbulence and then the shaking and then a giant boom. She was on the ground not in a plane must have crashed, but where was everyone else.

She stood up on shaky legs and looked around. She spotted Meredith about five feet away and stumbled towards her.

“Meredith, Meredith.” She stood over the other woman.”

“April, what… what happened?” Meredith looked up at her bleerily.

“We were in a plane crash.” She said holding out a hand and helping Meredith up. Meredith who was also bleeding and had something sticking out of her leg.

Meredith reached down and pulled the metal from her leg. “Where is everyone else?”

“I don’t know.” April shook her head. Just then Cristina came stumbling towards them and April rushed forward to catch her before she fainted. It was clear the other woman had a dislocated shoulder.

“I only have one shoe.” She mumbled.

“What, Cristina look at me.” April gently lowered her to the ground.

“My shoe I lost my shoe.”

“Yeah Cristina your shoe really doesn’t matter right now we have to find everyone else. “Here let me help you with your shoulder. “This is going to hurt I’m sorry.” She grimaced as she took Cristina’s arm and jerked it back into place.

Cristina bit down on her lip keeping herself from screaming. “Where is everyone else?” she asked looking around only seeing April and Meredith.

“We don’t know right now.” April shook her head. She looked around. “Alex, Mark, Lexie, Derek.” She called out.

“over here, over here.”

“That’s Alex.” The three women scrambled to their feet and hurried towards the voice.

“Alex.” Meredith crouched down next to him. “Are you okay.”

“I think, I think my ankle is crushed and I might be bleeding internally.” He gasped.

“Okay we need to get you laying down.” April said finding some pillows and laying them under Alex. “Meredith go see if you can find a first aid kit. That’s when they heard another voice.

“Hello, hello is anyone out there?”

“The pilot.” April said. “Cristina please go check on him. Well I deal with Alex.”

“Right okay.” Cristina rushed forward

“I can’t feel my legs that’s just because I’m trapped right.” The piolet asked. Blood falling from his lips.

Cristina grimaced and grabbed a pen jabbing it into his leg. He didn’t even flinch.

“You’re paralyzed.” She didn’t say what else she was thinking the pilot was trapped there was no way for them to move him and it was clear he had massive internal bleeding. He wasn’t going to make it.

“There should be a transmitter that will help them find us.” The man mumbled starting to lose consciousness.

Cristina pressed her lips together and left the plane. April looked at her and she shook her head. April grimaced as Meredith came back.

“I didn’t find the first aid kit but I did find Cristina’s shoe.”

“Oh yay my shoe.” She said taking it from Meredith and quickly putting it on.

“Great her foots not cold anymore.” April rolled her eyes just as they saw someone stumbling towards them.

“Mark.” She shouted rushing forward. “Are you hurt?”

“Don’t know.” He shook his head. April could hear his breath coming out a little harder then it should.

“Here sit down next to Alex.” She monovered him over by the others and sat him down. Her head had stopped bleeding but she couldn’t deny she was still feeling a bit dizzy.

“We’re still missing Derek and Lexie.” Meredith said in distress.  Just then they heard a loud noise.

“What is that?” Cristina asked.

“It’s coming from over there.” Alex pointed as Meredith and Cristina scrambled towards it.

They found Lexie laying under a small part of the plane. “Lexie.” Meredith shouted rushing towards her sister. She tried to lift the piece of the plane from her. “It’s too heavy.” She gasped. “And you can’t help.” She looked over at Cristina.

“Lexie run down your symptoms.” Cristina said.

“Crushed pelvis broken arm having a little trouble breathing so probably a collapsed lung.”

“Kepner.” Meredith shouted.

“Coming.” April called out. “Okay you two wait here do not try to move.” She admonished the two men.

“Where are we going to go.” Alex snorted.

Alex glared at him and rushed towards the woman. “What is it?”

“We found Lexie but we can’t lift the plane from her.” Meredith called out in desperation.

“Meredith.” They all turned to see Derek wobbling towards them clutching his hand to his chest.

“What happened?” Meredith gasped.

“My hand got caught I Had to use a rock to break my hand to get it out.” He gasped before collapsing on the ground.

“Derek.” Meredith tried to rush forward.

“Meredith we’ll help him in a minuet but first we need to help Lexie.” April pulled her back. “I wish the guys could help but I fear they will just hurt themselves worse so it’s up to us. Meredith are you ready?”

“Yes.” Meredith tried to stop the tears from falling down her face.

“Okay  you on that side. I’m on this side. “Cristina at the front I know you can’t be much help with your arm but you can help a little.”

“Right.” Cristina got into position.

“Okay lets do this.” April said not sure if they actually could.  Before she could lift the door though she felt something seeping down her legs.

“OH my god April.” Meredith breathed seeing the blood bloom over her thighs.

“What?” April looked down and gasped.

“Are you having a miscarriage?” Cristina said in shock. “Who did you even sleep with the virgin Mary no more.

“Cristina.” Meredith hissed.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know.” April shook her head. Flash backs playing through all three woman’s heads of years before when Meredith had a similar experience. Only this time they were in the middle of the wilderness though one point in their favor was that there was no crazed gun man running around.

“Okay April look at me.” Meredith said

“I…” she looked at Meredith. “Okay we can’t do this now we have to get this piece of a plane off of Lexie. So on my count we lift got it.”

“Yes.” They both said looking at April Kepner in a new light she’d kept them all running since the plane had crashed. And now here she was protecting them through her own pain.

“One… two… three.. lift.” With all the strength they had they lifted the piece from Lexie. “Help me get her to the others.” She ordered.

It was hard but they got her to Alex and Mark and April almost collapsed from the strain.

“Lexie.” Mark tried to sit up.

“I think we got her in time Mark settle down. I need to go and get Derek.” April stood up trying to fight off the dizziness. “Cristina see what you can find to help his hand and to help Lexie something to set her hips maybe.”

“I’m coming with you.” Meredith said as Alex tried to stand and grimaced.

“Alex sit down before you ruin your leg more.” April demanded as she hurried to the sport they’d left Derek.

“Come on Derek you can’t leave me.” Meredith pleaded.

“He’s not going anywhere not if I can help it.” April said as she hefted him and with Meredith’s help got him to the others.

“This is what I found.” Cristina said coming towards them.

“Okay we need to disinfect this.” April said pouring some peroxide over Derek’s open wound.

He woke up with a scream. ‘Shh Derek I’m here.” Meredith soothed.  

“Is Everyone alive.” He gasped.

“Except the pilot.” April told him.

“Mark.” Cristina shouted. They turned to see what was happening and saw her scramble to his side and pull his shirt off. “Cardiac tamponade.” She shouted.

“We don’t have a needle.” Derek shouted.

“This.” April picked up a bottle and unscrewed it.

“Good thinking Kepner.” 

“Do as I say.” Cristina said “And don’t hit his heart.”

“Okay, okay.” April said shakily following Cristina’s directions. Finally they had Mark breathing. Alex’s ankle set as well as could be but Lexie was a little harder.

“We have to get her breathing.  This oxygen mask isn’t going to last long.”  April fretted “We need o release the air. Lexie. This isn’t going to be pleasant but it needs to be done.” She sighed using a needle she found to release the pressure. Allowing Lexie to take a deeper breath. “

Just when they thought everything was going to be okay. That they just had to wait out the time until someone found them. Another wave of dizziness overcame April and she collapsed on the ground.

“April.” Meredith shouted rushing to her side and opening her eyes.  “Blown pupil. We need to do burr holes.”

“I did see a power drill back there.” Cristina said rushing to where she’d seen the tool. “Okay we’re going to need to sterilize this but it’s the best we have.” She said handing it to Meredith.

“Right.” Oh April she sighed. “First a miscarriage and now this. You tried to protect us all and you just may be the worse off of all of us. That adrenaline finally wore off.”

“Wait Kepner had a miscarriage but she’s the Virgin Mary.” Alex said.

“Well Obviously not anymore.” Meredith snapped. Now Alex shut up I need to concentrate if we’re going to save her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before getting to work. Finally she did all she could for April now it was time to sit and wait to pray that someone found them that somehow they survived the night and maybe the next.

April’s eyes fluttered opened.

“What happened.” She slurred.

“You blew a pupil we had to do burr holes do not move.” Meredith demanded. “You helped everyone else now it’s our turn to help you got it.”

“Yeah.” She said wetting her lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

As seven people fought for their lives in their lives in the wilderness the people at Seattle Grace Mercy West were just realizing that their was something very wrong happening.

No one had heard from anyone on the plane Callie was surprised that Mark hadn’t called to check in on Sophie he did it all the time so the radio silence was very unusual for him.

“They should be back by now.” She said as she sat in bed with Arizona.

“They’ll get back when they get back. Arizona rolled her eyes.

“Stop being bitter that Hunt suspended you it’s only three days.” Callie snapped.

As Callie and Arizona fought Owen sat in a conference room listening to messages one after the other about how his team hadn’t shown up in Iowa. He didn’t’ know where they were they should have been their hours ago. He called the hospital but they said they hadn’t seen them. He called the plane company who said they would try to track the plane

He had to steady his nerves his wife or soon to be ex wife or what ever the hell she was, was missing and he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to do a plane had went missing on his watch. Seven of their brightest doctors missing.  He pushed up out of his seat he rushed out of the conference room and went to find Richard.  “Webber.”

“Hunt what is it?”

“They are missing.”

“Who is missing?”

“The two grey’s, Karev, Kepner, Yang Sloan and Shepherd.”

“What do you mean they are missing?”  
“Their plane never made it to Iowa that’s what I mean. The plane company has no clue where they are.”

“Wait the plane is missing?” Jackson said overhearing the conversation.

“Yes.” Owen said turning towards the fifth year resident.

Jackson felt his heart sink. April was missing and not just April but Lexie and Mark and everyone else too. He felt like he couldn’t breath

What if he never saw her again. He’d just found her really found her and now he may never see her again. He swallowed down the bile raising in his throat.

“How does a plane go missing?”  he demanded.

“It had to have crashed. And something happened to the box. The company is going to try and track them but I don’t know. They could be anywhere.”

“Hunt listen to me.” Richard said looking at the Chief you did what you could and for now we just have to hope and pray that they are found safe.”

Owen sent up a silent prayer for the seven missing doctors. “Kepner if you still pray I hope you[‘re doing a lot of it right now.” He thought silently.

“Okay now you need to call in the other doctors let them know what is going on.” Richard advised him.

“Shouldn’t we wait to see what happens first.”

“Maybe I’ve never had anything happen like this.” Richard sighed.  “I do think you need to inform Callie and Arizona since Mark is on the plane along with Bailey she will want to know what’s going on.”

“Right I should probably call them.” Owen ran his hands over his face. He felt so defeated.   His wife was on a plane somewhere that had probably crashed and in that moment he was helpless to help her.

A ringing phone pulled Callie out of her thoughts as Arizona had her back to her.

“Real mature Arizona.” She grumbled grabbing her phone. “Hello.” She didn’t know that in just seconds her whole world would be blown apart.

The hospital was trying to find them but they didn’t know that. At that moment seven friends shivered in the darkness of the wilderness and tried to stay alive.  Day after day for four days. They just had to make it that’s what they kept telling themselves no one else would die. They had to believe that. They made themselves believe it so when they finally saw the lights of the helicopters overhead, they cheered with what little energy they had in them. They were safe.


	3. will they be found

A/N to the guest who says I seem to have forgotten that Arizona was throwing a fit because her brother’s best friend was dying during that episode. That may be true but that wasn’t the only factor remember she refused to help Alex get other offers even sending him to second rate hospitals she knew he wouldn’t take. She wanted him and she was going to do anything she could to keep him in Seattle.

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

Day by day past. The hospital staff banned together trying to keep each other’s moral up. They had to find their missing friends and coworkers they just had to. Callie leaned against the door of a supply closet and let her tears fall.

Mark was missing, the father of her child and her best friend, and if Owen hadn’t reprimanded Arizona. Arizona would be missing at this very moment too. She didn’t know how she would be handling it if both her best friend and her wife were missing.  She thought back to that fateful phone call.

_“Hello.”_

_“Callie.”_

_“Owen why are you calling me so late?”_

_“Callie is Arizona with you?”_

_“Yes.” She nudged Arizona_

_“What?” Arizona said grumpily_

_“It’s Owen.”_

_“Well I don’t want to talk to him.” Callie rolled her eyes._

_“Owen what is it?”_

_“The plane that was taken to Boise has went missing.”_

_“What?” Callie shouted. “How… how.” She was hyperventilating._

_“We don’t know right now we have the plane company looking for them. Right now we have no other information and the only people that know are you, Arizona, Richard, Bailey and Jackson.”_

_“I….” she flung the phone away from her and Arizona picked it up._

Callie came out of her memories not wanting to remember the crying that had happened that night and now  they were on day four and still the seven doctors had not been found. She was losing hope. She wiped the tears from her eyes and decided she needed to go and visit Sofia.

“Hey.”

She turned to see Arizona.

“Hi, I’m going to see Sofia do you want to come with me?”

“Yeah.” Arizona agreed. She reached down and squeezed Callie’s hand.  They walked to the day care and were greeted by the woman in charge.

“Hello, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres.” She said softly by then everyone in the hospital knew of the missing plane.  Callie just gave a nod and went to scoop up her daughter. She held her close. A piece of Mark in her arms.

Jackson felt like he was going crazy, he had no clue where they were and by half way through day two of the missing plane he’d got on the phone with his mother and demanded that all Avery resources go behind finding the missing doctors.  He got lost in his own thoughts.

_He’d been pacing about to tear his hair out. He had to do something he felt hopeless. His family was millionaires and he hated to use his money but for this he’d pull out every stop. He pulled his phone and called his mother._

_“Hello baby.” Catherine trilled over the line._

_“mom.”_

_“Baby what’s wrong?” she’d asked him fear piercing her voice._

_He tried to hold back the tears as he told her of the situation going on at Seattle Grace Mercy West._

_“Okay Baby, I’ll get our helicopters up there now and to coordinate with the plane company. I’ll be in Seattle soon.”_

_“Be careful.” He whispered.” Into the phone  before hanging up._

“Baby.” Jackson came out of his thoughts seeing his mother striding towards him.

“Mom.” Jackson let out a breath he hadn’t even know he’d been holding as his mother enveloped him in her embrace.

“Oh baby.” She pulled away and cupped his face. “We’ll find him. “The planes are up now and searching the planes path. I need to talk to Chief hunt why don’t you go sit with Dr. Bailey.” She motioned to where Miranda Bailey sat twisting her hands in distress.

“Okay.” He nodded shakily watching his mother walk away.

“I wish there was more I could do.” The older attending said twisting her hands.

“I know.” Jackson sighed. “I know.”

“At least you’re able to do something.” Bailey snapped.

“Not really I mean yeah I called in my family money but that’s not me doing anything.” He shook his head.  “They have to be okay they just have to be.” He wasn’t someone who prayed but in that moment he closed his eyes and sent a plea. He needed them to be found. Especially April.

“Three of the people on that plane are like children to me. I already lost two I can’t lose the other three.” She felt tears falling down her face. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her. Trying to take some of her pain away. Even when he couldn’t take his own pain away.

In his office Owen met with Catherine. “Chief Hunt.” She said coming into the office and closing the door.

“Dr. Avery.”

“We have been in contact with the plane company you’re contracted through and have found many things wrong with that company.” She pressed her lips together really wanting to give the man a tongue lashing over signing a contract with them. “As of now we have planes looking in any possible place that plane could have went down.”

“Thank you.” Owen said  He hadn’t left his office in days. He couldn’t bare to leave no knowing what had happened to Cristina. Not knowing if she was even alive.

“Thank Jackson he’s the one that called us in.” she said fire in her eyes. “I would have done it for Richard too though.” She amended.  Richard, who hadn’t spoken more then four words since all this started happening.

On day four they got that phone call. The one telling them that the seven doctors had been found and alive. Though most of them were badly injured in one way or another and it was touch and go. Owen had taken that phone call.

He’d collapsed into his chair as he was informed that they were all alive. And told the person on the other end that he would be sending a team of doctors out there to bring them home. He hung up paged Bailey, Jackson. Webber, Catherine Callie and Arizona.

“Hunt is there any news?”

“Yes they have been found, they are all alive but I have been advised that many of them have serious life threatening injury’s they are being air lifted to Boise and I am going to send a group of doctors to go and pick them up.

“I can go with Zola.” Bailey put in.

Hunt watched her.

“Okay here is what’s going to happen Arizona and Callie will take Sofia and Zola with them and fly back  with the children after Mark and Meredith have seen them. Bailey, Webber and Avery will fly out too but they will stay and fly home with the crash victims”

“You’re all taking an Avery plane.” Catherine put in. “I don’t trust anything else right now.”

“We can’t get them home on an Avery plane though.” Jackson put in.

“That may be true  but we’ll use the helicopters just like we used them to find them.” Catherine threw in as the doctors rushed to get ready to leave for Boise. A miracle had been delivered to them that day and they were all thankful for it.

As the days had passed in the wilderness. The seven doctors had started to lose hope. Mark had kept trying to die. April was in and out of consciousness. They were almost sure they’d have to amputate Alex’s foot at one point and they weren’t sure if Lexie would even live from moment to moment. Then their was Derek and his badly mangled hand. The only two who seemed to have survived mostly unscathed were Meredith and Cristina.

“We’re going to make it right?” Cristina whispered to Meredith as the darkness of the fourth night descended on them.

“We have to I won’t leave Zola an orphan. She’s already went through so much and she’s barely a year old.” She looked around them everyone else was sleeping.

That’s when they saw the flashing of the helicopter lights. “That has to be something.” She breathed. Cristina stumbled to her feet and rushed into the clearing grabbing a branch and waving it. She fell back as multiple helicopters landed around them.

“Is everyone alive?” a man asked coming out of one of the helicopter’s.

“All the doctors are but the Pilot is deceased.” Cristina told them. “Me and her.” She pointed to Meredith. “Are the only ones without horrible injuries.”

“Okay.” He nodded and waved to the other pilots. They quickly loaded all the doctors into the helicopters Cristina happened to catch a glimpse of the name Avery on the side of one of the helicopters.

She pointed it out to Meredith. “Avery” she whispered.

Meredith looked over to where April was being loaded. “It’s because of her.” She whispered back. “He would do anything for her. I think he was the father.” Cristina just nodded feeling the new information washing over her as she struggled to get into the helicopter. They were safe but would any of them actually ever be okay. She doubted it. She really did

After reaching the hospital Cristina seemed to have slipped into a cutanic state. Meredith seemed to not know the difference between reality and fiction seemed to blur and all the other doctors fought for their lives. One surgery after another trying to stabilize them enough to be moved to Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

Hours after being informed that they’d been found alive Owen, Jackson. Richard. Miranda. Callie and Arizona finally made it to Boise and each of them almost collapsed upon seeing the state their loves one were in. 

“Oh Mark.” Callie gasped covering her mouth with her hands as she sobbed.

“April.” Jackson breathed

“Cristina.” Owen choked out.

“I’m going to go and check on Lexie, Meredith, Alex and Derek.” Bailey said.

“I’m coming with you.” Richard said.

They were all once again in one place but would they all make it to Seattle Grace Mercy West alive. Would any of them ever be okay again.  The seven of them would become a tight nit group even to the exclusion of others. Cutting themselves off from their friends

 

A/N next up the seven of them try to meet with each other in Boise before they get moved to Seattle Grace.


	4. Boise

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“Richard,” Derek coughed looking up at his mentor.

“What is it Derek?”

“You need to call my sister.”

“Which one?”

“Amelia she needs to come to Seattle Grace and work on April I can’t and Amelia is the best person I can think of.”

“Okay Derek if that’s what you think is best.” Richard agreed. He himself was a little leery of bringing Amelia Shepherd in but for Derek he would. “Callie is going to look at your hand as soon as we get you back to Seattle Grace.”

“okay.” Derek said his energy draining fast as his eyes slipped closed.

Richard stepped out of the room and called Amelia Shepherd.

“Hello.” Amelia answered her heart in her throat. Of course the shepherd family all knew about the plane going down and had all been waiting with baited breath to find out the fate of their brother/son and daughter in law/ sister in law.

“Amelia Shepherd?” Richard asked.

“Speaking.” Amelia said her voice shaking just a little.

“This is Doctor Richard Webber your brother is safe and at a hospital in Boise as is Meredith but that’s not why I’m calling. One of the doctors on board the plane with your brother has suffered a brain injury and they did what they could for her in the field but Derek asked that I have you come to Seattle Grace Mercy West and preform any other surgery’s she may need.

“Of course.” Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll be on the next plane out. Thank you for calling me Doctor Webber. I’ll let my mother and sister’s know that Derek and Meredith are safe.” She hung up the phone and collapsed onto the couch in pure relief.

“Amelia.” Addison leaned against the door.

“Oh Addie they’re safe.” She leaped up and ran into her ex sister in  laws embrace. Derek is alive.” She sniffed and pulled back trying to wipe away tears from her cheeks. “I have to go to Seattle though. They will all be transferred there soon and one of the doctors need my help.

“Okay.” Addison breathed her own sigh of relief as she helped Amelia pack. Part of her wondered why Amelia was being called in and Derek wasn’t doing the surgery.  She didn’t voice her concern to the younger woman though knowing Amelia had enough on her mind as it was.

Alex was growing Restless in his own bed. He had to check on April. She had saved them all and was probably the worse off of all of them except maybe Lexie. She had no one in her corner. Derek and Meredith and Cristina would glue themselves together. Lexie and Sloan would be a strong team but Alex and April no they would need each other.

“Get me a wheel chair.” He demanded of a nurse.

“Mr. Karev you can’t do that.” She said. “You’re foot.”

“It’s Doctor Karev and don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. If you want to push me so fucking be it but one way or another I’m getting to April Kepner’s room so either help me or get out of my way.”

“You really should do what he says he’s not kidding he’ll crawl there if he has too.”

Alex looked up to see Meredith standing in the doorway. “Mer?”

“Hey Alex, I just talked to Bailey and we’re going home soon. I’ve asked that we’re all sedated we have to take a plane because of Lexie, Mark and April but we’ll make it.” She walked farther into the room and squeezed his hand.

“Of course we will we’re strong.” Alex smirked “Plus I think if any of us tried to die Kepner might just try and kick our asses.”

“That she would.” Meredith chuckled. “She really showed she was a trauma surgeon out there.”

“Doctor Karev.” They looked up to see the nurse had a wheelchair.

“Thank you” he nodded allowing Meredith to help him into the chair. “How did they find us?” Alex asked Meredith a question that had been plaguing him for hours.

“Avery.” Meredith told him walking the hallways pushing the wheelchair towards April’s room.

“What do you mean?”

“He sent his family helicopters out to look for us but me and Cristina think it all steams from April.” Meredith bent low and whispered quietly.

“The baby.” Alex said just as quietly.

“We think so. Probably during boards.”

“Who knew Kepner had it in her.” Alex smirked.

“Well I think after the last few days it’s clear Kepner has a lot of hidden facets.” Meredith sighed.

“True.” Alex acknowledged as they came to the younger woman’s room.  He sat their looking through the open door at the woman in the bed. His heart clutched. He saw Jackson leaning over the bed his bent. He swallowed. “You can go I’m sure you want to check on the others.” He said softly.

“Okay.” Meredith said squeezing his shoulder.

“Avery.” Alex said a little louder. Jacksons’ head came up and he looked over at Alex.

“Oh Alex he sighed standing up and coming over to the other man.

“How is she?” he asked his eyes looking over at the red head.

“Critical they want to do surgery but she’s not getting surgery here this is a hack place.” Jackson growled we will be moving all seven of you with in the hour. “

Alex started to wheel himself towards April and Jackson took the opportunity to push him forward until he was at the side of April’s bed. “Without her we would have been screwed. “Lexie at least would probably be dead. She’s stronger then she looks she’ll make it though.” He didn’t breathe a word about the miscarriage that was April’s news to share. When and if she ever wanted too.

“You guys always did tend to underestimate her.” Jackson tried to joke.

“no longer.” Alex shook his head picking up her hand and holding it. He looked down at her and whispered. “Come on April you have to make it through you just have to.

Jackson watched the interaction. A slight ping of jealousy made him hate himself. Of course, Alex would want to be by April’s side they had went through a life and death situation together. That would bond anyone.  

Callie stood in Mark’s doorway holding Sofia. “Dada.” Sofie reached her arms out towards her father.

“Sofia.” Mark said groggily as Callie rushed towards him. Arizona was somewhere in the hospital but at that moment she didn’t really care what her wife was doing.

“Mark.” She felt tears well in her eyes.

“Hey don’t cry I’m going to live. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah well from what I heard it was pretty hit and miss there for awhile.” Callie sniffed.

“Yeah well if I try to die I think Kepner may kill me so no dying for me. She saved Lexie.” He whispered.

“I’m glad you’re all alive.” Callie smiled gently

Yeah dying would suck.” Mark agreed. He held out his hand and touched Sofia’s little one. “Who is all here?”

“Avery, Webber. Bailey. Arizona, Owen, Zola me and Sofia.”

“How did you all get here?”

“Avery privet plane. You’ll be taking the helicopters back.”

“Avery really pulled out all the stops didn’t he.”  

“He really did.” Callie agreed. “And I’ll forever be grateful to him.”

“yeah me too.” Mark shook his head. “Its’ going to suck owing my life to Avery.” He joked.

“Mark.” Callie said playfully.

“OH I’m just kidding and you know it. Plastics posse all the way.”  Callie rolled her eyes. Neither saw Arizona  no one would ever really know how thankful Arizona was that she wasn’t actually allowed on the plane and how much that killed her that she was standing here thankful to be alive when so many of her friends were fighting for their lives at that very moment. Even well she still wanted to be made at Owen she couldn’t because his anger had saved her life.

Owen looked at his wife lying on the bed. “I wouldn’t touch her.” A doctor warned. “Every time someone tries to touch her she goes crazy.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Owen huffed.

“Owen.” Richard said gently from where he’d came up beside the other man.

“No that’s my fie in there and I’m going to go and help her I’ve failed her too much in the last few months I won’t fail her now.” He walked into the room and sat on the bed. He went to touch her and she lashed out. He grabbed her and held her close. “Shh Cristina it’s me  you’re okay you’re safe.”

He heard footsteps and looked up. “Hi.” Meredith looked down at him.

“Hi.” He swallowed looking up at the blond. She sat down next to him and took Cristina’s hand.

“Can I talk to her alone please.”

“Okay.” He nodded knowing that she probably knew of his past sins and really not wanting to rock the boat. “Come on.” He nodded to Richard who gave him a strange look.

“What was that about?” Richard as when they were out of ear shot.

“Nothing.” Owen shook his head. He walked towards where he saw Arizona sitting.

“I feel useless.” She waved her hands around. “Callie is with Mark and Sofia. Bailey is with Derek and Zola. I guess Meredith is with Cristina and Jackson is with April and Alex is in there too I saw him when I passed.

“I know.” Owen sighed. “He felt just as hopeless as the pediatric attending did. How were they to help their loved ones when they seemed to push them to the side.

“We just have to be there for them when they’re ready.” Richard said.

“They are ready to move them.” Jackson said coming towards the group.

“I told Meredith that we’d make sure they were all knocked out before they were taken to the helicopters.” Bailey said coming towards the others with Zola as Callie also joined them.

“I’m going with April and Alex.” Jackson said

“I’m going with Mark and Lexie.” Callie said

“Okay I’ll take the babies back with Bailey.” Arizona put in.

“Okay I’ll go back with Cristina and Richard you can go back with Derek and Meredith.” Owen put in.

Richard nodded in agreement with the plan. “When we get back to Seattle Grace Mercy West Amelia Shepherd will be waiting their to do surgery on April. Derek requested her and I’ve already spoken to her. She’s on a plane from California now.”

“I’ll be taking Lexie straight to surgery  with Bailey and then  Derek and finally Alex .” Callie said figuring  knowing Lexie was the more critical.

“You’re going to pass out from all that work.” Owen said that is going to be hours upon hours pass it off to another of the ortho attendings.”

“No not those three I won’t.”  Callie was adamant so the others let it go for the moment.

“I need to get Teddy to take Mark straight in I will call her when I’m on the helicopter.” Owen said.

Half an hour later all the doctors were on their respective air crafts. Owen had spoken to Teddy and set it up for her to meet them at Seattle Grace Mercy West to rush Mark into surgery. Then he called the hospital and made sure all the OR’s were cleared so his doctors could get straight to work on the crash victims.

Life would never be the same at Seattle Grace Mercy West and Owen knew that but as the helicopters and the Avery private plane winged their way back to Seattle he had no way of knowing just how much things would change. How it would effect the very core of the hospital and every person who worked there.

Someone was going to pay for the lives that were almost lost. At that moment know one realized the far reaching implications that very notion had. The Seattle Seven were coming home. The Seattle Seven still had a long road ahead of them but they were fighters and they would survive.

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reviews are great motivation for my creative muse. Next up surgery time and Amelia shows up at the hospital along with other crash victims family members. Probably more flash backs.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

Amelia paced as she waited for her paitent to show up at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

“The Helo pad.” She turned to see Catherine Avery coming towards her.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re meeting them all on the Helo pad lets go.” She barked.

“Right.”  Amelia followed the intimidating older woman.

They waited as the helicopters were unloaded and met with Teddy who was going to be taking Mark straight to surgery.  As soon as they were all unloaded Alex stopped Amelia from taking April away.  He was still groggy from the sedative but luckily it had warn off just as they were landing.

“Amelia I need to talk to you.” Alex said as he looked over at the red head on the stretcher. He didn’t want to mention this but for April’s own well being. He cut his eyes over to Jackson and Catherine.

“What is it Karev?” she asked. He swallowed and looked at Meredith and Cristina.

“I don’t have all day Karev I Have to get her into surgery.” She snapped.

“You need to call OB too.”

“What why?” she demanded.

“Because she had a miscarriage well we were out in the woods.”  He felt his throat contract as he felt that he was betraying his friend, but it was either betray that secret or she could lose her life.

Amelia looked at him wide eyed and then nodded her head. “Okay someone page OB.” She yelled as the others started to be wheeled into  the hospital .

Jackson felt like he was going to pass out as his brain tried to wrap around the information Alex had just provided.

Jackson did all he could to keep himself upright as he got off the roof and rushed into the men’s room.   His heart was pounding his ears were ringing. He felt like he was going to throw up.

He found himself pacing across the men’s bathroom. He wanted to scream and rail against the unfairness of it all. She’d crashed in the wilderness. She wasn’t even supposed to be on that plane. She had saved people’s lives and lost the life of her child, his child, their child. He knew he was the only possible father.  Why did life have to be so unfair. They had went up in a plane to help people and came crashing down to earth almost losing their own lives.

“Ugg.” He screamed slamming his hands down on the sink.

“Okay woman coming in.” Catherine’s voice came through the door.

“Ma I’m the only one in here.” He called out shaking his head.

The door was pushed open and Catherine walked in. “Oh baby.” She sighed. She’d seen the shock written across his face when Alex had revealed that April had, had a miscarriage but she hadn’t put all the pieces together until he’d rushed past her and she’d seen the tears streaking down his face.

“I didn’t know. I don’t think she did either.” He whispered.

“We’ll all get through this.” Catherine whispered. “We will and April will come out of surgery and it will be okay.” She pulled him close and hugged her baby boy and hoped that what she’d told him would actually turn out to be true.

As Jackson was having his crisis an irate mother had shown up at the nurses station.

“Where are my children.” Carolyn Shepherd demanded.

“Ma’am if you would settle down and tell me who you’re looking for I might be able to help you.” A nurse said.

“Mrs. Shepherd.” She turned to see Richard coming towards her.

“Finally someone who can answer my questions what is going on Richard.”

“Okay Mrs. Shepherd. Come with me please.

“Carolyn please.”

“Carolyn Derek is waiting to have surgery  to repair his hand. Meredith is in a room and you can go and see her. Besides a few minor injuries she’s okay Amelia is doing surgery  on another paitent from the crash.”

“What about Mark and why is my son waiting for his surgery.

“Mark is in Surgery for his heart and Derek is waiting until another crash victim gets out of surgery, we have our best ortho attending on his case don’t worry.” Richard soothed.

Carolyn thought back to that phone call from Amelia.

_“Mom.”_

_“Amelia how are you?” Carolyn asked happy to hear from her youngest daughter._

_“Mom.” She could hear her daughters voice trembling._

_“Amelia what’s wrong?”_

_“It’s Derek.”_

_“What happened now?” she gasped. Derek was always seeming to get into one situation or another._

_“His plane crashed. He’s fine they found him but I Have to go to Seattle and help one of the crash victims. I had to let you know.”_

_“Why did no one tell me before this?” she snapped._

_“I don’t know I just found out myself.” Amelia defended herself._

_“Okay I’ll see you in Seattle.” With that Carolyn  started to hung up the phone  but Amelia stopped her._

_“Mom Meredith and Mark were also on the plane they are all alive but I’m not sure of their status.”_

_“Okay.” Carolyn whispered as her heart pounded. She hung up the phone and rang her other three daughters to give them the information, but told them to stay in New York. She gathered her things and headed to the airport._

she came out of her thoughts and looked up at the man in front of her. “How come my daughter is the one who had to call me?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry about that really but we were more focused on trying to find them and we didn’t need worried family members swarming the hospital.” Richard defended himself or more like defended Owen since he was the chief.

Another set of parents made their way into the hospital at that point.

Karen Kepner rushed into the hospital frantic to find out what had happened to her daughter after an early morning phone call that had told her, her second oldest daughter had been in a plane crash. Her husband came up behind her.

“Karen calm down.”

“Calm down. How can I calm down my baby was in a plane crash.” She cried out. Richard noticed the disturbance and went towards the couple.

“Mr. And Mrs. Kepner.” He said quietly.

“Yes.” Karen Kepner turned towards the man.

“I’m Richard Webber, your daughter is currently in surgery why don’t you come and sit down beside Mrs. Shepherd.”

Karen and Joe Kepner didn’t say anything else but silently sat down. Karen Kepner never thought her heart would come out of her throat after that fearful phone call. Her husband took her hand and handed her a Kleenex to wipe her damp cheeks.

Amelia stood in the OR and closed up April. “She’s going to make it.” She breathed. “we’ll know the full extent of her cognitive ability when she wakes but I don’t think she’ll have any deficits.” She sent up a thankful prayer and knew it would be time for a meeting after this.

“her uterus has been cleared and she is no danger of infection.” The OB attending said. Amelia nodded her head. As she told a nurse to get April to post Op and then went to leave. She walked towards the waiting room.

Carolyn jumped up when she saw her daughter and embraced her. “Hello Mom.” Amelia said pulling away and seeing who she could only assume were April’s parents.  “Mr. and Mrs. Kepner.”

“Yes.”

“Your daughter will be fine she is in recovery now and I don’t think she’ll have any long term effects from her ordeal but I’ll know more when she wakes up.

“Where are the other parents?”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked.

“Lexie’s and Meredith’s  parents, Cristina’s parents Alex’s parents?”

“Thatcher is around here some where I swear I saw him earlier but he isn’t good in hospital’s. Richard put in. Cristina’s mother is currently out of the country but is trying to get a plane in and Alex’s parents well they are not around.” Richard informed  Amelia.

Just then Thatcher Gray walked towards them. “Do you have any information about my daughter?”

“Which one?” Amelia sighed.

Thatcher looked ashamed but said. “Lexie.”

“I was not her surgeon sir but I’m sure she’ll be out when she can she had two more surgery’s back to back after your daughters so coming out to speak to you probably wasn’t her top priority.” Amelia was slightly pissed that Thatcher hadn’t even asked about Meredith’s welfare. “If you care to know Meredith is okay though she is shook up and did have a  laceration to her forehead and leg.” She snapped. Before stalking away.

“I….” Thatcher trailed off slumping down into a chair and burying his head in his hands. Richard gave the other man a sad look but was glad that Meredith hadn’t been their to see the playout.

Joe Kepner flinched a little and the two mothers’ looked horrified especially Carolyn Shepherd at her daughters brash words.

Callie had done as much for Lexie as she could at one point calling in Teddy after Teddy had finished with Mark to deal with Lexie’s lung issue. If Callie had anything thing to do with it Lexie would walk again she’d make sure of that.

Then she’d moved onto Derek she grimaced and prayed that Derek would still be able to operate she knew she’d do everything in her power to make it so but she wasn’t sure if it was possible. Lastly she moved onto Alex. She’d put a plate in his ankle and sent up thanks that she didn’t have to amputate the man’s foot.

As soon as all three of her patients were settled in their recovery rooms she went out to talk to the parents who she was sure were waiting in the waiting room.

“Mr. Grey.” She addressed Thatcher first.

“Yes.” He jumped up.

“Your daughter will recover but it will be a long road ahead of her. You may go see her now.”

“Thank you.” Thatcher said hoping this woman wouldn’t yell at him the way the other female doctor had.

“Mrs. Shepard.” She turned towards Carolyn Derek is alive and stable I’ve done what I could for his hand but at this point I’m not sure if he’ll ever operate again.”

“Oh I don’t care if he’ll operate or not.”  Carolyn waved away her concern. “He’s alive and that’s all that matters can I see him now? “

“You may.”

“What about Mark?” she demanded.

“I’ll have doctor Altman come and speak to you about him.” She smiled. It might be breaking a thousand rules since Mark wasn’t really Carolyn’s son but Callie would bend them and not miss a moment’s sleep over it. She knew Mark would want them bent anyway.

Owen stood in Cristina’s room. He watched his wife. He wanted to go closer. To hold her but he didn’t dare. Was it his fault they were all in this situation. Lexie, Mark and April almost losing their lives. Alex and Derek almost losing limbs. Meredith and Cristina mentally scared. What kind of chief put them on that plane? He tried to think back to signing that contract. He knew he needed to stop thinking about it though. They didn’t have answers yet and the what if’s were not going to help anyone.

All seven had came out of the wilderness alive. All seven had came through their various surgeries’. They were all now in rooms.  The next hours, days, weeks months and years would be hard. As family and friends surrounded their hospital beds.

Catherine finally got Jackson to leave the bathroom. And if you looked closely at one point you would see Thatcher Grey hovering around Meredith’s doorway. Seven people had went up in a plane and seven had come crashing to earth. They would forever be known as the Seattle Grace seven feared and revered in the hospital.

A/N okay so next up the patients start to wake up and well I’m not sure what else will happen we’ll have to see where the muse takes me. Thanks for all the reviews favs and follows.


End file.
